


The Dragonet’s Of Full Moons Bright

by AnimeDragon11



Category: wings of Fire - Fandom
Genre: NightWing OC - Freeform, ermine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28988343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeDragon11/pseuds/AnimeDragon11
Summary: Moonstorm didn't choose to be one of the dragonet's of Destiny. And she certainly didn't want to be born with NightWing powers or to be an Animus. Plus most of her hatch-mates are a pain and very unreasonable. The only reasonable ones are, Ermine, Firecat, Tempest, and Bondfire. The others are just loud, childish, and annoying. But to fulfill the prophecy, she will have to learn to get along with them... or it will all be pointless.





	1. Chapter One: Princess Moonstorm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moonstorm didn't choose to be one of the dragonet's of Destiny. And she certainly didn't want to be born with NightWing powers or to be an Animus. Plus most of her hatch-mates are a pain and very unreasonable. The only reasonable ones are, Ermine, Firecat, Tempest, and Bondfire. The others are just loud, childish, and annoying. But to fulfill the prophecy, she will have to learn to get along with them... or it will all be pointless.

**The Dragonet's Of Full Moons Bright**

**(My OC's for this story)**

**NightWing: Princess Moonstorm**

**IceWing: Princess Ermine (From: The Tale Of Two IceWings)**

**RainWing: Firebird**

**SkyWing: Bondfire**

**SeaWing: Princess Tempest (From: The Tale Of Two IceWings)**

**SandWing: Firecat**

**MudWing: Swamp**

**Summery**

**Moonstorm didn't choose to be one of the dragonet's of Destiny. And she certainly didn't want to be born with NightWing powers or to be an Animus. Plus most of her hatch-mates are a pain and very unreasonable. The only reasonable ones are, Ermine, Firecat, Tempest, and Bondfire. The others are just loud, childish, and annoying. But to fulfill the prophecy, she will have to learn to get along with them... or it will all be pointless.**

**Author's Note**

**Hay everyone! I'm doing a new story with some more of my OC characters. I hope that you guys will enjoy. Now without further ado, let's take flight.**

**Chapter One: Princess Moonstorm**

**Moonstorm's POV**

I sighed in irritation, I just wanted some peace and quiet. Is that so hard to do? Apparently the dragonet's I live with can't be bothered to listen.

I eventually just decided to go out into the study cave.

"Ermine, Bondfire. What are you guys doing?" I asked, walking over to the IceWing and SkyWing dragonets.

"Nothing much what about you Moon?" Ermine asked quietly.

"I was trying to get some peace and quiet, but... SOME dragons can't take simple direction. Oh, by the way. Where are Tempest and Firecat?" I asked, looking around for the SeaWing and SandWing dragonets.

"I'm not sure. They're probably trying to find a way to escape this small and stuffy cave that we live in." Ermine replied with a soft sigh. I laughed quiatly at her shy but sarcastic and sassy wit.

"Well then... what are we waiting for? Let's go help them make a full-proof epic escape plan!" Bonfire exclaimed gesturing widely with her auburn-colored wings. I laued at the SkyWing dragonet, Bondfire was always one to make huge gestures and huge surprise parties.

I just hope the we don't get caught like the last time. I wonder what Tempest and Firecat have planned?

"What do you think they have planned?" Bonfire asked, as we entered the common cave.

"We'll just have wait and see. Patients is always key." I said, sighing softly. Ermine and Bonfire nodded in agreement.


	2. Chapter Two: The Epic Escape Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moonstorm didn't choose to be one of the dragonet's of Destiny. And she certainly didn't want to be born with NightWing powers or to be an Animus. Plus most of her hatch-mates are a pain and very unreasonable. The only reasonable ones are, Ermine, Firecat, Tempest, and Bondfire. The others are just loud, childish, and annoying. But to fulfill the prophecy, she will have to learn to get along with them... or it will all be pointless.

**The Dragonet’s Of Full Moons Bright**

**(My OC's for this story)**

**NightWing: Princess Moonstorm**

**IceWing: Princess Ermine (From: The Tale Of Two IceWings)**

**RainWing: Firebird**

**SkyWing: Bondfire**

**SeaWing: Princess Tempest (From: The Tale Of Two IceWings)**

**SandWing: Firecat**

**MudWing: Swamp**

**Summery**

**Moonstorm didn't choose to be one of the dragonet's of Destiny. And she certainly didn't want to be born with NightWing powers or to be an Animus. Plus most of her hatch-mates are a pain and very unreasonable. The only reasonable ones are, Ermine, Firecat, Tempest, and Bondfire. The others are just loud, childish, and annoying. But to fulfill the prophecy, she will have to learn to get along with them... or it will all be pointless.**

**Author's Note**

**Hay guys! I hope you will enjoy this chapter. Who's your favorite character so far? I want to know. Now without further ado, let's take flight.**

**Chapter Two: The Epic Escape Plan**

**Ermine's POV**

I sighed in irritation, I agreed with Moonstorm. I don't think Swamp and Firebird know the meaning of the word quiet.

Our first escape plan failed because we got caught by one of our guardians, the angry and Mean SkyWing, Kestrel. She hates us and we hate her.

Well, no harm in hating someone if they hate you... right? I don't care, I hate Kestrel. I don't enjoy battle training, I never have... it's just to... i'm comfortable and violent for my liking.

Anyways... back on track... we meed a new epic escape plan. But I have no idea what we should do.

I'm not the smart one in the group, I give that title to Firebird. She may be really annoying... but she's insanely smart.

Moonstorm is the shy and sassy Animus bookworm, and I'm shy, realistic and I love to read, yes... I'm also a bookworm to. Anyways... seriously... now, back on track.

*Later That Day*

"What are we going to do for our next epic escape plan?" Bonfire asked, giving a thoughtful look.

"I-I'm n-not sure, we'll t-think of something. I-I k-know w-we w-will." I said, trying to think plosive.

"We could try to burn a whole in the ceiling?" Firebird suggested, tilting her head to the side. I nodded with a thoughtful look on my face.

"T-that c-could work... l-let's t-try i-it." I said, and we all made our way to the entrance or exit... whatever you want to call it.

It took a while... and a lot of fire power... but eventually there was a whole large enough for us to fly through.

"Yesssssss! Finally, we're free! Where are we going to go mow?" Firecat asked, looking around happily.

But the next thing we know... we were caught but some SkyWings. Our freedom was short lived.


	3. Chapter Three: Meeting Queen Scarlet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moonstorm didn't choose to be one of the dragonet's of Destiny. And she certainly didn't want to be born with NightWing powers or to be an Animus. Plus most of her hatch-mates are a pain and very unreasonable. The only reasonable ones are, Ermine, Firecat, Tempest, and Bondfire. The others are just loud, childish, and annoying. But to fulfill the prophecy, she will have to learn to get along with them... or it will all be pointless.

**The Dragonet’s Of Full Moons Bright**

**(My OC's for this story)**

**NightWing: Princess Moonstorm**

**IceWing: Princess Ermine (From: The Tale Of Two IceWings)**

**RainWing: Firebird**

**SkyWing: Bondfire**

**SeaWing: Princess Tempest (From: The Tale Of Two IceWings)**

**SandWing: Firecat**

**MudWing: Swamp**

**Summery**

**Moonstorm didn't choose to be one of the dragonet's of Destiny. And she certainly didn't want to be born with NightWing powers or to be an Animus. Plus most of her hatch-mates are a pain and very unreasonable. The only reasonable ones are, Ermine, Firecat, Tempest, and Bondfire. The others are just loud, childish, and annoying. But to fulfill the prophecy, she will have to learn to get along with them... or it will all be pointless.**

**Author's Note**

**Moonstorm and the others find themselves waking up in a weird... Circular prison. Their wings and talons are chained, so there no way of escaping. So what will they do? Now without further ado, let's take flight.**

**Chapter Three: Meeting Queen Scarlet**

**Moonstorm's POV**

I slowly awoke to the sounds of yelling dragons and the sun shinning into my eyes. I gave an anoyed hiss and opened my eyes... slowly and reluctantly.

"Who are you? Your new. Did Queen Scarlet just capture you?" I turned around sharply to see a older NightWing. I stared at her with suspicious emerald green eyes.

"Hmm... your quite the observant, shy, and cautious type, aren't you?" The mysterious NightWing quietly observe. I sighed and relaxed my stance.

"S-sorry... i-it's j-just that... it's just that m-me a-and m-my friends just escaped our underground cave... well, it was more like a prison. And as soon as we steped outside, we get captured again. Oh, and the name's Moonstorm by the way." I replied, looking up at the older dragon with a kind smile.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Moonstorm. My name's Dreamcatcher." I tilted my head at the interesting name.

"H-have y-you s-scene a-a SeaWing, SkyWing, RainWing, SandWing, MudWing, IceWing or NightWing anywhere?" I quietly asked and Dreamcatcher pointed to another row of dragons. They were SeaWings.

"T-Tempest? W-where are y-you?" I called out in a quiet voice. I then saw sky-blue scales, and the dragonet's face lit up.

"Moonstorm! There you are! I was so worried when I couldn't find you." The SeaWing said, a relieved smile on her face. I gave a shy smile in response.

"Oh my. That's a lot of dragonets. I think the for mentioned RainWing dragonet is over there." Dreamcatcher pointed a talon to a wall where a multi-colored dragonet was chained next to the Queen's thrown. I Gave an angry hiss. No one chains my friends and lives! I thought angrily, my tail lashing.

"H-how d-dare t-that so-called Q-Queen o-of t-the SkyWings u-use F-Firebird a-as a-a d-decoration!" I spat in anger. Dreamcatcher nodded in agreement.

"Dreamcatcher? What exacly does Queen Scarlet want with us?" I asked, looking up at the older NightWing. The IceWing gave a long, drawn-out sad sigh and replied.

"Well, apparently tomorrow is the SkyWing Queen's Hatching-Day." The older NightWing said, rolling her eyes. After a few moments of silance, she continued speaking.

"Queen Scarlet has a huge battle Arena, and dragons are forced to fight each other, friends, family, parents. It doesn't matter to the SkyWing Queen. Look, down there. See that huge circle of sand and the rock wall around the outside? That's the battle arena." I shuddered at the thought of fighting random dragons... or any dragons for that matter.

"Three Moons. This Queen Scarlet is insane, and very, very, very blood-thirsty!" Tempest remarked, scowling and frowning at the same time. I nodded in agreement.

"Attention everyone. In honor of or dear Queen Scarlet's Hatching-Day, we will begin the arena matches. The first match will be, Frost of the IceWings versus Moonstorm of the NightWings!" Inferno announced to the watching crowd of SkyWings. I lowered my head. Then, I felt some SkyWing guards grab me, as Tempest yelled my name.

"I'm so dead! Three Moons. I'm going to die before I even turn seven." I thought as I was brought out to the sandy beach of the arena.

"Now, be good little dragonets and fight. My hatching-day only comes once a year after all." Queen Scarlet said, smiling creepily at me and the IceWing dragonet.

I hissed up at the SkyWing queen and yelled.

"No! I'm not going to fight. You can't make me!" I snarled, but even though I wasn't going to fight. The IceWing sure was ready to fight. She lunged at me, and the next thing I know, I'm being slammed up against the stone wall.


	4. Chapter Four: IceWing Rankings And Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moonstorm didn't choose to be one of the dragonet's of Destiny. And she certainly didn't want to be born with NightWing powers or to be an Animus. Plus most of her hatch-mates are a pain and very unreasonable. The only reasonable ones are, Ermine, Firecat, Tempest, and Bondfire. The others are just loud, childish, and annoying. But to fulfill the prophecy, she will have to learn to get along with them... or it will all be pointless.

**The Dragonet's Of Full Moons Bright**

**(My OC's for this story)**

**NightWing: Princess Moonstorm**

**IceWing: Princess Ermine (From: The Tale Of Two IceWings)**

**RainWing: Firebird**

**SkyWing: Bondfire**

**SeaWing: Princess Tempest (From: The Tale Of Two IceWings)**

**SandWing: Firecat**

**MudWing: Swamp**

**Summery**

**Moonstorm didn't choose to be one of the dragonet's of Destiny. And she certainly didn't want to be born with NightWing powers or to be an Animus. Plus most of her hatch-mates are a pain and very unreasonable. The only reasonable ones are, Ermine, Firecat, Tempest, and Bondfire. The others are just loud, childish, and annoying. But to fulfill the prophecy, she will have to learn to get along with them... or it will all be pointless.**

**Author's Note**

**Hay everyone! ITS New Years Eve! This chapter is going to be a New Year's Eve special! Now without further ado, let's take flight.**

**Chapter Four: IceWing Rankings And Plans**

**Tempest's POV**

I watched from above at the fight that was taking place. Apparently, fighting in this forsaken Battle arena is our only way of surviving.

"Why do we have to fight to service?" I said to no one in particular.

"Because Queen Scarlet enjoys watching dragons fight to their death." A voice from behind me replied. I turned sharply to look at the owner of the voice.

"Who are you?" I asked, narrowing my eyes suspiciously. The dragon laughed quietly and replied in a cool and calm voice.

"Calm yourself young SeaWing, I come in peace. My name's Frostbite. Nice to meet you. What's your name young one?" The IceWing asked curiously. I sighed quietly and replied.

"The name's Tempest. Hay, have you seen an IceWing dragonet with pure white scales with pale blue tail spikes and horns?" I asked, I was wonder where Ermine was. Frostbite thought for a moment before replying.

"Yeah I think I might have seen her, but I'm not sure. What's her name?" Frostbite asked, I smiled warmly and replied.

"Her name's Ermine. She really shy, and she an Animus and she loves to read." I said to the older IceWing. But before anything else could be said. Inferno suddenly spoke up.

"Attention everyone. The winner of this match is Moonstorm of the NightWings! So with that, the next match will begin! The next match will be, Onyx of the SandWings versus Ermine of the IceWings!" I froze in shock. I then looked down to see some SkyWing guards unchaining a frightened looking IceWing dragonet.

"Poor IceWing. She looks terrified. Is she a part of the circles?" Frostbite asked, I wiped my head to look at the IceWing. I just shrugged my wings in response.

"What are the circles?" I asked, blinking my aqua eyes in confusion. The older IceWing blinked and after a slight pause, she explained.

"The IceWings have rankings and the rankings go up depending on how high up in the circles you are. Most of the IceWings are really... lets just say there all pretty cold to others. They are also very strict in their traditions." I just nodded along, in truth the whole IceWing democracy thing sounded confusing and strict.

"IceWing Royals are instantly placed at the highest ranking in the circles. I'm from the circles, I'm pretty high up in the rankings but I don't really agree with the IceWing aristocracy... as a result... let's just say... I've caused some IceWing Spikes to rattle because of my constant questions." Frostbite said, I muffled my laughed with a wing, and the older IceWing just rolled her eyes in response.

"I know how this is going to turn out... and I don't like it." I muttered looking down at the battle currently taking place.

"We need to escape this Jennifer please. You want to escape with us Frostbite?" I asked and The IceWing looked intrigued.

"What is it that you have in mind Tempest?" Frostbite asked with a curious expression on her face. I grinned and told her my idea.

*A Few Hours Later*

We had successfully pulled off the escape plan. And a few other dragons had joined us. An iceWing dragonet the same age as us named Sleet, and her younger sister Snowstorm, a NightWing dragonet named Moonwatcher, a SeaWing dragonet named Tsunami, and a SkyWing/IceWing hybrid dragonet named Frostfire. Oh and Dreamcatcher and Frostbite came to.

Well... what should we do now?" Questioned Sleet. I sighed and shrugged my wings.

Sleet's POV

I sighed in confusion and a bit of irritation. We had just escaped that horrible and stuffy prison, but yet... we had no plan from here onwards.

"U-um... I-I might have a-an Idea." Piped up an IceWing dragonet that I didn't recognize. The sky-blue SeaWing smiled warmly at the dragonet and replied.

"What do you have in mind Ermine?" Tempest asked in a gentle tone.

"W-we c-could-" but before the IceWing could compleat her train of thought... a sudden loud sound made us all jump. The sound was followed shortly after by bright lights.

"Three Moons! What was that?" A NightWing with purple-colored wings asked, looking up at the starry night sky.

"I'm not sure Moonstorm." Said a SandWing dragonet to my left.

"Those are fireworks!" Came another voice. We all turned in surprise to see another young IceWing. But this one had pale blue and white scales with jet black scales lining her wing, tail spikes and horns.

"Who are you?" Questioned the NightWing named Moonstorm.

"My name's Princess Winter. I'm a hybrid, a NightWing/IceWing hybrid. But you can just call me Winter. It's a pleasure to meet all of you." The IceWing said with a shy smile.

"Fireworks? What for?" I asked, blinking in confusion. Winter laughed quietly and replied.

"I'm guessing it's for some sort of celebration. At least I think that's what it's for." The hybrid replied with a shrug of her pale blue and black colored wings.

"What kind of celebration?" Moonstorm asked in wonder.

"Maybe it's someones birthday?" Another voice spoke up.

"Are you two hybrids as well?" Tempest asked, looking amused. The two dragonets nodded in answer to the SeWings question.

"Yes, we are hybrids. My name's Clearfrost and this is my younger sister Nightwave. It's a pleasure to meet you." The older hybrid dragonet said, introducing herself and her sister.

"Um... Princess Winter? Are you from the circles?" Ermine quietly asked the other IceWing dragonet.

"Yes, I'm from the circles. i'm sorry. I never asked you what your name was, did I?" The IceWing Princess asked, a Sheepish grin on her face.

"T-the n-name's E-Ermine. I-it's v-very n-nice t-to m-meet y-you P-Princess Winter." The IceWing replied with a shy smile.

And with that... we all enjoyed the fireworks display, it went on all the way into the early hours of the morning.

Ermine's POV

"W-where w-will w-ee f-fly to n-next?" I quietly asked as I turned to Tempest.

"We might head to the Rainforest next... what do you think Ermine?" The SeaWing asked with a bright smile.

"I-I t-think t-that's a-a g-good idea." I said quietly, so that I wouldn't wake up the others who were still quietly sleeping.


End file.
